Fine With It
by Tamarakv
Summary: It wasn't weird, until it was weird. They were friends, then they were more then friends, then they were just friends again, each in there own relationships. Jess was fine with it. Completely fine with it, well kind of completely fine with it. Okay! eventually Jess got to the point that she didn't inwardly cringe when she saw Nick openly hang all over another girl...
1. Chapter 1

So, not sure where this came from but here it is. I miss Ness…tell me I'm not alone. This story is not bated, so all mistakes are mine…please be kind

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have in the past, nor will I in the future own New Girl, or the characters.

**Fine with it…**

It wasn't weird, until it was weird. They were friends, then they were more then friends, then they were just friends again, each in there own relationships. Jess was fine with it. Completely fine with it, well kind of completely fine with it. Okay! eventually Jess got to the point that she didn't inwardly cringe when she saw Nick openly hang all over another girl like she wasn't planning a future with this guy five freaking minutes ago! So, like she kept telling herself, and CeCe, and her mom, or anyone else that asked - she was fine with it. If she was being completely honest with herself it was hard to see how easily Nick fell back into random hookups with girls he'd meet at the bar. She would hear the drunk girl giggles mingled with half hearted attempts by Nick to shush said drunk girl, while simultaneously knocking into every item of furniture between the front door and his room, on these fun and oh so lonely nights, Jess would roll over pulling the pillow over her head and replay their breakup, then she would remember that even though she loved Nick and that Nick loved her, in the long run they would never work and it was better to part ways still loving one another, then to post pone it till they hated one another, and that helped her get to the point where she was honestly fine with it.

It helped when she met Ryan. He was the first guy that she was attracted to since the breakup, and she liked him, like really liked him. He was hot, and educated, and sincere, and thoughtful, and driven, and almost completely the opposite of Nick. When she was with Ryan, he made her laugh, he made her think, they didn't disagree about everything, or get into fights over stupid things like the correct pronunciation of croissant or why duct tape wasn't the best way to fix the leaky pipe in the bathroom. Sure Nick would pop into her mind from time to time, like after the first time they slept together. It was amazing, she felt connected, it was intimate and passionate and even better then she had imagined. They stayed up and talked in bed after, gazing into each others eyes, really getting to know one another, just having one of those moments that every girl hopes for. But after Ryan fell asleep Jess laid in bed fighting off thoughts of Nick, and how he use to hold her at night, really hold her, she thought about the feel of his hot breath against her neck as he breathed her in, how the rhythmic stroking of his thumb across her ribs would slow as sleep claimed him for the night , how she had never felt as safe, or loved, or wanted as she did falling asleep in his arms night after night, how she feared she might never truly feel that sense of security again. But that was normal right? This was the first guy she had slept with post Nick sex, of course she would think of him. As time went on Nick made less and less surprise visits in her mind during designated Ryan time. Then Nick started seriously seeing Kia, and she was totally okay with it, Not weird at all. In fact Jess thought it was awesome that Kia was basically Nick with a vagina, and the fact that she was loaded was really awesome. The way that Nick and Kia never seemed to argue or disagree. The way that he smiled when she was around, or even better when she wasn't around but somehow was brought up in conversation. So here they were, a year later, both in committed relationships, just not with each other. And best of all they were still friends, and that's what they wanted.

Okay, so if she was honest with herself they never really talked like they use to. Every now and then Nick might throw her an a'ta girl, or small pep talk and Jess in turn would offer up a silly song or story to make Nick smile. But they never got back to the friendship that was so important it was worth breaking up over. Whatever, she was happy, he was happy, and they still got along with each other, not to shabby, and most importantly she was fine with it. That is until today, Jess was fine with losing her best friend, fine with saying goodbye to the weird hot sex, fine with giving up on the relationship that opened her up to an amount of love she didn't even know her heart was capable of feeling. She was fine with it, until this moment, standing in Nicks room, looking for a sweater that CeCe had asked to borrow, one that she thought might be in his closet, and knocking down a shoe box, watching as a small and beautiful diamond ring had fallen out, bending down to pick it up, she was one hundred percent fine with it…

"Hey, Jess, you in here? I wanted to know…" Nick had no idea what he was going to say, because the sight in front of him struck him dumb, while the sound of Nicks voice pulled Jess out of her trance, she stood there froze, griping the ring, unbeknownst of the tears that were falling. She was anything but fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I was going to leave this a one shot but I wanted to know what happened next. I have another idea for a story that I might do depending on how this story is received. Again, not bated so all grammatical mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer = still not mine **

All that Nick could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears from the force of his pounding heart. It felt like hours of silence stood between them, when in all actuality it was a measly few seconds. He swallowed loudly, his throat feeling like sandpaper as he took a step towards Jess and began to speak. "Jess I…" like a scared dear, the act of movement caused Jess to jump into motion.

"Hey there Mr. Man, the man with the plan! Sorry, I shouldn't have just come in here, I was looking for my sweater and, it doesn't matter, well I have to meet CeCe, and I'm sure you're Busy so I'm just going to get to getting, am I right?" Her words came out rushed, and she wasn't even sure what she was saying, she just had to get out of that room, out of that loft, before Nick told her about his plans to ask another woman to marry him.

"Jess, Jess wait." She was half out his room before she realized that she was still clutching the ring, turning around she almost ran directly into Nick as he tried to follow her out. She quickly shoved the ring into his chest, causing a low "umph" to leave Nicks mouth, as he caught the ring with both hands

"You might need this." Jess all but whispered without looking up, then turned on her heels and was out the front door before Nick even had the chance to understand exactly what happened Schmidt came around the corner, looking over his shoulder to the door Jess had just rushed out of as he walked towards Nick.

"Is it the 28th already?" he asked with a self satisfied smile on his face

"What?"

"Only two things can make a woman flea like that, either your unique blend of old spice and despair, or her lady parts are in over drive causing the crazy to come out, and seeing as you haven't showered yet, I went with the most obvious answer"

"I don't even think it needs to be said" Nick responded as he pointed to the almost overflowing Jar, then turned to go back into his room

**N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J ~ N&J **

CeCe heard the soft rap on the door, she finished putting on her earring before opening it, shocked to see Jess on the other side. "Hey," she started as she stepped to the side so her friend could walk in, "I thought I was supposed to meet you at the loft, I was on my way out now."

"yeah well, you know, plans change. You make plans to get coffee, or go to lunch, you make all these plans for your future. Just plan, plan, plan you know. You see your future one way and then BAM!" she punctuated with a loud clap of her hands. "you wake up hung-over, try to half ass build a toy and then the bed catches fire and burns your plans to the ground, but that's fine because you realize that your plan wasn't right anyway, and then you meet a new plan, and even though you might want to switch to your old plan from time to time, you hear your new plan talk to you in a ridiculously sexy accent and then your fine with the new plan, so screw plans CeCe, screw plans and looking into the future because plans are pointless." CeCe followed Jess through her apartment and into the kitchen, trying to decipher her roundabout speech and watched as she reached into the fridge pulling out a bottle of pink wine and tipping it back in one fluid motion as soon as she was done talking.

"I feel like your talking about more then our plans for coffee." a strangled laugh left Jess' lips before she tipped the bottle back again. "and I'm just gonna take this"

With out looking up Jess spoke the words that she had barely been able to think. "He's getting married"

"Who?" lifting her head, she looked CeCe right in the eye, her own rimed in red and glossy from un-ushered tears.

"Nick"

"What? When? didn't he just start seeing that Kai girl."

"yeah, but apparently it only took a few months to figure out that he could build a future with her, while one conversation of the future with me leads to the end of our relationship" CeCe walked Jess to the couch to sit down, still trying to understand exactly what was going on.

"Oh honey, don't do that to yourself, your breakup was mutual right? Its not like Nick dumped you, you dumped him, it just kind of ended"

"That's kind of my point, almost a year together and then nothing, no fight to keep us together, no late night dunk text of I miss you's. And it was no time before he was sleeping with other people, and now this? Maybe I didn't mean as much to him as I thought you know." Lifting her hand she wiped away a tear from each eye

"Jess, Nick was crazy about, but you know, these things happen. People breakup and move on, you have Ryan and that's going good right? Besides I thought that you said you were fine with Nick seriously dating."

"I am fine with it, or I was fine with it, I…I guess I just thought that we were both so far away from something like this that I would you know…be fine with it, when that day came. But its here and I'm not fine with it. And sure, I've got Ryan, and he's great, like really great, on paper we're perfect but, I don't have that zing you know…that you drive me crazy and I want to kill you but I cant because I'd miss you to much, he's just perfect, like creepy perfect." CeCe wasn't sure what to do for her friend, it was obvious that she had been lying to her about her true feeling over her new and old relationships, she wanted to say just the right thing, but honestly didn't know what the right thing was. Wrapping her arm around Jess, she pulled her close, letting her head fall to her shoulder and placing her chin on top of the mop of brown hair,

"So what dose this mean, for you I mean." shrugging her shoulders and taking a deep breath Jess answered. "I don't know, I mean I want to be happy for Nick I do, and I want to be fair to Ryan, but I don't know if I can do either. I mean, its Nick, my Nick, and now I'm just suppose to sit back and watch as he makes a life with someone else. And Ryan, I mean should I keep dating him? If I'm this upset about my ex getting married I'm obviously not in it all the way, but I could one day? Right? I don't know, CeCe, tell me what to do."

"I wish I could, but I think you had the right idea." With that CeCe got up and went in to the kitchen and returned to the sofa with the bottle of wine and two glasses. Jess gave a half smile, which was all she could muster, when CeCe's phone dinged alerting her to a text.

_**Hey is Jess with you? She left her phone, and I need to talk. Let me know**_

"its Nick, you left your phone and he wants to talk" Jess took a deep breath and stood up.

"I guess I should just get this over with, like a band aid. Just rip it off and after I'll be fine Right?" CeCe just lifted her shoulders in a non committal way, not wanting to give her friend any false hope, and thankful she wasn't in her shoes "Right, yeah I can do this, I'm fine with it." Jess just hoped that if she kept repeating that mantra it might be true by the time she made it home.


End file.
